


Deceptions

by michymichelle



Category: Bangtan Boys, Kpop - Fandom, bts, jungkook - Fandom, kpoop, suga - Fandom, sugaxjungkook, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, koreanpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michymichelle/pseuds/michymichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hold one in another's arms is one thing... To feel the urge to run hands through one's hair is another. Feelings are muddled between small smiles, and yet to be uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@animediva IG @bangmetanboys Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40animediva+IG+%40bangmetanboys+Wattpad).



> Hey everyone! My name's Michelle, but I prefer Michy! I guess you can say I'm kind of new here, but only in the light of posting. I've been reading stories on here for quite a long time before I realized that I had the capability to write fanfiction and post on this heaven-gifted site!  
> I'm big on the topic of K-Pop, and I'm a hardcore ARMY, or BTS fan. This fanfic is only one of the many I've created on BTS! So, here goes! Enjoy and don't die....yet

[  ***** Asterisks *****  indicate that event has happened in real life]

     Those eyes... So dark and luminous. Makes me wonder what secrets hide behind those warm brown orbs. The pain. It hurts and aches my heart 'til it feels like a shriveled up piece of raisin. All because he just DOESN'T know.'

     He glances over, and I'm blushing and blushing until I feel like my cheeks are going to explode. Smirking is all he does. Then he looks away, his bright hair swaying against the back of his head. The distance between the leather swivel chair I'm sitting on and his open bedroom door seem so much farther.

     It's honestly useless for me to dream about him every night, messing up my blanket with all the stupid tossing and turning. Suga is just someone I don't deserve.

     I remember the first time I messed up. ***** We were just playing around, my friends (BTS members) and I, and we ended up having Suga dress up as a maid. ***** Being the absent-minded shit I am, I announced, ***** "You're pretty, I want to make you my girlfriend." ***** He simply smiled; probably thought I was expressing my inner gay-ass dork.

     I beat myself up in the bathroom after that. Idiot. You don't declare that to someone who probably doesn't even want you in his life. You've never told anyone you're bisexual except your mother, who solemnly gave you a look of disgust.

     Then the optimistic side of me comes out, giddily thinking about how Suga came out a few weeks ago. ***** After being asked in a magazine interview, "What do you look for in a girl?", Suga replied, "I focus on personality and atmosphere. I don't have an ideal type and it's not limited to girls. I focus on the first impression and atmosphere, whether someone has the same sense of feel as mine." *****

     This was a shock to everyone considering that the idea of being gay is looked down on, and gay marriage is illegal. But, I shouldn't get my hopes too high, he'll never fall for you, JungKook. No matter how ***** many times you compliment on how handsome he is. *****

** **

     There's a gentle hand on my shoulder. So very gentle. I shiver and turn. And I foolishly trip into those strong, well-built arms from years of determination, ones that seem to accept me. A dry chuckle sounds, striking my fuck-boy radar. Suga blows in my face, and his familiar crisp, minty breath swirls up my nostrils. I breathe it in and savor as much as I can before the next exhale.

     "Oi." He nods. It's impossible to hide my smile.

     "Hey."

     "Saw you staring, " he states bluntly, a smug look creeping onto his face. "Like my face?"

     "I... That's not a normal question!" I stumble over my words, his close presence making my heart beat faster.

     He leans in even more, tongue tickling my earlobe, and whispers in my ear, "I asked, do you like my face?"

     "Um," I back up against the wall, my internal organs about to jump out of my throat. "Yeah...?"

     "Good, because I really enjoy yours." Suga grabs my arm and pulls me into his room, closing the door ever so quietly, in comparison with his current aggressive behavior.

      _This way, the other members won't notice..._ The thought of being caught made everything so much sexier.

     His lips on mine are so hot, burning me. The sudden smoky taste of him makes me want him even more, but I refuse to look too submissive. So I slowly kiss back, and tease him, giving him short kisses, licking his lips between breaths.

     He growls and slides his cold, delicate fingers up my spine, causing me to shudder. He's dominating me, bit by bit. I can't win against him, so I retreat and exhale shakily.

     We remove our lips from one another, and my hands fly up to fumble with the buttons on his blue and white plaid.

      _Goddammit, just unbutton yourself, please._ I'm mentally shaking my head, and extremely embarrassed at my snail like speed.

     Suga chuckles and watches me fail. I manage to undo three buttons on his shirt before he takes my hands and kisses them.

     "Ah, JungKook..." He places my palms tenderly on his face.

     "Hyung..." We lock eyes and I'm plunging into a pit, which is ironically similar to heaven. I'm unable to escape; I've fallen and there's no way out. I draw in a sharp breath as his eyes travel to my lips, then his own top. I can feel his gaze still lingering on my fave as he unbuttons the last round, white button himself. Tossing it onto the floor, he smooths out my tense shoulder. I can't seem to take my eyes off of his beautifully-sculpted stomach; it's humiliating.

      ***** "Hey, Kookie, remember that time you massaged my shoulders?" ***** Suga asks quietly.

      ***** "Mm. You thought that I was only doing it for the camera..." *****

** **

     "Heh, yeah. Well, it felt really good. So now's my chance to thank you in return by allowing you to experience the same high, and hopefully, even better. I would like you to give me permission to help you feel that way, and you may also use me however you want." He pleads, now tracing small circles on my skin with his thumb, awakening goosebumps. He pats the space next to him, and invites me to sit with him on his bed. I bite my lower lips, relieving a small percentage of my anxiety, and sit down on the soft mattress next to the minty green haired boy.

     "Suga," I begin, startled by the sudden eagerness in his eyes, "do whatever the fuck you want with me. I want-no, I desire your flaming touch, the rumble of your deep voice, your hands laid on every inch of my body, the feeling of your eyes on me, the spicy taste of your lips, goddammit, Suga! I want you so bad, I feel like I've gone insane."

     He's silent for a moment, and I'm afraid I've pushed too far. I study his breath-taking features, looking for hints of hope that he won't reject me. His small, quick eyes, cute button nose, the healthy outline of his pink lips, all which I love so much. Ones he has passionately offered me. After scanning his face again, I come to the conclusion of him being in deep thought.

     It's no use. I'm trash on the road; something even the garbage truck can't afford to pick up.

     I'm about to apologize for everything, when all of a sudden, I'm tackled by a floppy-haired boy.

     He's everywhere all at once; my neck, my limp arms, my chest, and every weak spot he can find to make me react with sounds I'm ashamed to have coming out of me. I'm panting hard as I reach for him to steady myself. His skin is smooth and soft, like tofu. I would love to swallow him like tofu.

     "Hands up, JungKook." I obey his order and raise my arms, trying my best to breathe. Conveniently, my black " ***** Obey Fucking Posse ***** " shirt slips off with ease. The cool air comes in contact with my scorching skin, causing goosebumps to travel up my arms and feel uncomfortably too exposed. Suga notices and slides me onto his lap.

     "Kookie-dough, don't be shy. You're stunning. I'm the only one here that gets this view, alright? You're only mine." He strokes my hair, comforting me.

     I grind my teeth against my lower lip. "And you're only mine, right?"

     "That's right, love." The forbidden lips which have carefully touched my forehead soothes me, and pushes the horrid thoughts of losing him away.

     His face is now hovering over mine, so close I can count the number of eyelashes he has.

     His dimples appear, and then I can't see them because

                                                                                           I'm

                                                                                                drowning

                                                                                                                in

                                                                                                                     his

                                                                                                                           love.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, i know, pretty cheesy ending...Don't beat me up I'm just a poor and scared little girl who lost her sanity over those who she will probably never meet, whether they be fictional or halfway across the world....  
> I mean...  
> merh'''''''''  
> My instagram is @animediva you can go kill me there
> 
> Just kidding, I'll be uploading more fanfics soon! Meanwhile, I'm posting the same story on Wattpad too! I usualyy post on my Wattpad before this account, so if you like my style [insert creepy grin here], feel free to check out my account on Wattpad! Same username and shit; @BANGmeTANBOYS
> 
> cuz all the bangtan boys should bang me ahahahahaha bai


End file.
